I miss you
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: Hernandez and Vanessa were dating but he became distant and she wants answers but what she finds is shocking and heart breaking


**This is just something I came up with it's a Hernandez from tna one shot this is set when he joined that Mexican America thing anyway please read and review.**

My name is Vanessa and me and Shawn or Hernandez as he is known to you guys anyway we have been dating for 2 years but these past few months he has been acting weird well actually he has been acting weird ever since this Mexican America storyline started and I have no idea what it is.

"Hey girl" Tara my best friend said.

"Hey" I said.

"You ok?" Brooke my other best friend asked.

"Yes just thinking about Shawn" I said.

"Have you talked to him at all today?" Tara asked.

"No I haven't he left early this morning to go workout" I said.

"Have you seen him at all tonight?" Brooke asked.

"No" I said.

"Well you should go find him and talk to him" Tara said.

"Maybe I should" I said.

"Yes you should" Brooke said.

" I will thanks girls" I said.

"Your welcome" Tara said.

"Bye girls" I said walking out.

"Bye Vanessa" Tara and Brooke said.

I walked down the hall to the men's lockeroom I said hi to Madison and Traci my best friends on the way I knocked on the door and Kurt Angle answered.

"Hey Vanessa" Kurt said hugging me.

"Hey Kurt" I said hugging him back.

"What can I help you with?" Kurt asked.

"Is Shawn in there?" I asked.

"No he's not sorry Ness" Kurt said.

"It's ok" I said.

"I believe he's outside" Anarquia said.

"Ok thanks Matt" I said and left.

I walked outside and I saw Rosita and the outline of a guy I saw the guy lean down and whisper something in her ear and she giggled I looked closer and I realized that it was Shawn and Rosita.

"Shawn?" I asked shocked.

Shawn and Rosita both jumped apart and I heard Shawn curse under his breath.

"Vanessa it's not what it looks like I swear" Shawn said.

"Whatever I know what I saw" I said.

"Baby…" Shawn said trying to touch me.

I backed away from him.

"Don't touch me Shawn you lost that right we are done and I hope you and her are happy" I said and ran off.

I slid down against the wall and cried I was so heartbroken I heard footsteps walk up to me I heard them kneel down in front of me. I looked up and saw Shawn there.

"Leave me alone Shawn" I said.

"Please hear me out Vanessa" Shawn said.

"No" I said and got up to leave but Shawn grabbed my arm.

"Vanessa wait please don't leave let me explain" Shawn said.

"No Shawn you had your chance and you blew it so leave me alone" I said pulling my arm out of his grip and leaving.

I went to the women's lockeroom and packed my stuff then I went to the men's lockeroom and knocked on the door James Storm answered.

"Hey Ness" James said.

"Hey James is Kurt in here?" I asked.

"Yea hang on let me get him" James said and went to get Kurt.

A few seconds later Kurt appeared at the door.

"What's up Ness?" Kurt asked.

"Can you give me a ride back to the hotel?" I asked.

"Yea sure just let me grab my stuff then we can go" Kurt said.

"Ok" I said.

Kurt left to go grab his stuff a few seconds later he came back.

"Ready?" Kurt asked.

"Yea" I said.

"Come on" Kurt said.

We walked to his car.

"Mind telling me what's going on" Kurt said while driving.

"I caught Shawn cheating on me with Rosita" I said.

"I'll kill him" Kurt said.

"No don't it's ok Kurt" I said.

"You sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yes I'm sure" I said.

"Ok then" Kurt said pulling into the hotel parking lot.

"Here we are" Kurt said.

"Thanks for the ride Kurt" I said.

"It's not a problem Vanessa you know that" Kurt said.

I grabbed my stuff and went to check in I got a room to myself I grabbed my room key and headed to my room when I got there I saw Shawn standing at my door.

"Shawn why are you standing here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you so I can explain myself to you" Shawn said.

"There is nothing to explain I know what I saw" I said.

"Please princess hear me out" Shawn begged.

"No Shawn" I said and pushed past him and into my room.

I could hear Shawn banging into the door.

"Let me explain please Vanessa" Shawn said through the door.

I ignored him and he finally went away. I laid down on the bed and cried myself to sleep that night. A few days later there was someone knocking on my door I got up and answered it. There was a bouquet of pink lilies and a big stuffed dog with a note attached to it. I picked them up and shut the door I sat the dog on my bed and went to find a vase with waters for the flowers. I sat the flowers on the table and went to read the not that was attached to the stuffed dog the note said:

"_I'm sorry Vanessa I love you with all my heart we belong together I miss you so much all I want is another chance that's all" Love Shawn Xerox_

I sighed he just wouldn't give up I decided to call Shawn and ask to come to my room he picked up quick.

"Hello?" Shawn said.

"Hey Shawn it's me" I said.

"I know your voice anywhere princess" Shawn said calling me by my nickname.

"Umm can you come up to my room?" I asked.

"Yea I can do that when do you want me there?" Shawn said.

"Now if possible" I said.

"I'm on my way" Shawn said.

"Ok" I said and hung up.

A few minutes later there was a knock at my door I opened it and there stood Shawn.

"Hey Shawn" I said moving out of the way.

"Hey Vanessa" Shawn said walking in.

I shut the door and sat on the couch Shawn sat down next to me.

We sat in silence for a while until Shawn spoke up.

"Look I'm sorry I was stupid for cheating on you I love you I really do I can't force you to forgive me all I can do is say I'm sorry all I want is a second chance that's all I want" Shawn said.

"I don't know Shawn what if you cheat on me again" I said.

"I will never cheat on you again I swear I learned my lesson I spent almost a week away from you and it was hell just one more chance is all I ask I can't force you to forgive me all I can say is that I'm sorry I really am" Shawn said.

"One more chance Shawn" I said.

Shawn got up and kissed me.

"I missed you" Shawn said.

"I missed you too" I said.

**There you go I hope you liked it please review thanks.**

**Peace and Love **

**Vanessa**


End file.
